goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shari Walker
Shari Walker is one of the main characters in Say Cheese and Die! and Say Cheese and Die — Again!. She is also one of the best friends of Greg Banks. History Say Cheese and Die! Shari and her three friends, Greg, Bird Arthur and Michael Warner, were hanging out in Greg's driveway, trying to think of what to do for fun. Michael suggested that they can explore the Coffman House, but then Greg reminded them of the man hanging out in the house known as Spidey. But Shari and the others had Greg out-voted and they went into the house to explore. In the house, Greg came over with a camera that he found and took a picture of Michael posing on the stairs. But before any of them could look at the developing photo, the railing broke and Michael fell and hurt his ankle. When they looked at the picture, it showed him falling even though he wasn't falling when they took it. More bad things started to happen with the pictures it took, but Shari dismissed as just the camera being broken. She even asked him to bring it to her birthday party, although Greg didn't want to. Shari asked Greg to take her photo first, since it was her birthday. Greg hesitantly did so and they saw the Shari was not in the photo. Soon after, she vanished. Shari stays missing for a couple of days, with everyone, especially her parents and Greg, very upset about her sudden disappearance. But then, she suddenly reappeared in front of her house soon after Greg ripped up the photo. They met up and decided they had to take the camera back to the Coffman house. The next day, Shari and Greg went to the Coffman House with the camera, hoping to just put the camera back and go home. They do so but before they can, Dr. Fritz Fredericks appeared and explained that he used to be partners with the creator of the camera but he cursed it after Fritz tried to steal it. He wanted to stop anyone from using the camera's evil powers again. He told the kids he was going to keep them in the house because they know too much. During a scuffle, Shari accidentally took a picture of him with the camera and this killed him, as he died of fright. They left and called the police, telling them they Spidey was dead when they got there. Say Cheese and Die — Again! At school, Shari, Bird and Michael were assigned to Miss Folsom's class, while Greg was stuck with the grumpy teacher, Mr. Saur. One day, Shari and her friends were having lunch together, when Greg miserably told them that Mr. Saur was giving him an "F" because Greg wrote about the events with the Evil Camera in his assignment on telling a true story and he thought what Greg wrote was silly. Shari and the others offered to tell Mr. Saur about it in order for him to believe Greg, but Greg declined saying that he won't believe them either, and that he has to bring in the Evil Camera to prove to Mr. Saur that his story is true. Shari, Bird and Michael objected, remembering past incidents with the Camera but Greg insisted that he has to get it and asked if anyone will go with him, which they refused and Shari insisted that something horrible will happen if he took the Camera to school. The next morning, Shari was spying on Greg to see if he was crazy enough to get the Camera. She caught up with him and was astounded to see that he had taken the Camera from the Coffman House and told him that she had been spying on him because she couldn't let him take the Camera to school. Greg scoffed at this and told Shari that she can't tell him what to do, and told her that he won't be taking any pictures but he also has one of a boy named Jon that he met with a carpenter's nail through his foot as proof, which Shari was sickened at. She attempted to persuade Greg to take the Camera back, and tried to take it from him, only for a photo of her to be taken. Shari was horrified, fearing that she will disappear again. But the photo turned out to be a negative, with Greg and Shari thinking it is broken. So Shari took a photo of Greg as a joke, and it was a photo of him weighing four hundred pounds. Greg soon become obese whie Shari started to get thinner. It got to the point where she could barely fit into her clothes, and she started to feel like skin and bones. Greg suggested to take new photos of themselves to cure them. Shari wasn't so sure as it will possibly make things worse, but seeing there was no other way, she agreed. So Shari took a photo of Greg, only to have him still fat and red scales peeling off his body. Shari then decided to rip the pictures and then Greg told her that if they do, they might disappear completely. Shari assured Greg that they will come up with something to save themselves and they just have to think positive. This gave Greg an idea and together, the two friends went to Kramer's, a photo shop where Terry worked. There, Greg handed Terry the negative of Shari and the positive of him being fat and reverse them, meaning to take the negative and make a positive of it and take the positive and make a negative. This worked and they returned to normal. However, Greg took the camera the school the next day in order to get revenge on Saur, despite her wishes. Mr. Saur would later take a picture of the whole class with the camera. General Information Personality Shari is a tomboyish girl who likes to have fun and have a good laugh with her friends. She likes to make jokes and is always laughing at Bird's jokes, though there has been moments where he went to far, prompting Shari to call him Doug when she is upset with him. She can also be pretty persuasive and has a tendency to make the others do something that they really don't want to do (Bird sometimes an exception on this). Shari can be real fascinated by even little things, but she has a tendency to be disgusted if they were no good. She has a tiny crush on Terry, but she has the biggest relationship with Greg (since they live next door to each other and their parents are best friends), and often tries to help him out of his endeavors. Physical appearance Shari is thirteen years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with crimped black hair. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** [[Say Cheese and Die!|''Say Cheese and Die!]] ** [[Say Cheese and Die — Again!|''Say Cheese and Die — Again!]] * Classic Goosebumps ** Say Cheese and Die! Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 1 - Say Cheese and Die ** Season 3 - Say Cheese and Die — Again! Actresses * Renessa Blitz (Say Cheese and Die!) * Jennie Lévesque (Say Cheese and Die — Again!) Gallery ShariWalkerDutchCover.png|Shari as depicted on the Dutch cover of Say Cheese and Die!. Trivia * Shari is one of four protagonists to be played by two different actors in the television series. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Television series characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Original series (characters)